You can leave your hat on
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: A new case makes Neal uncomfortable. Once in his work life as a CI he refuses to do the undercover job Peter wants him to do. Questions arise and in the end Neal ends up posing as a male stripper. But fate was gentle with him. (NealxOC; slightly OOC. Takes part around end of season 4)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to USA Network and Jeff Eastin._

_Author's Note: Thanks to the story line this is M-rated because of …..oh come do I really need to explain it, when Neal has to pose as stripper?_

_This story is written by two authors so don't wonder when the writing style differs. We started it back in February so some things may appear different than it is in the show. We took the freedom to be creative here and there. It starts of around after episode 4x11._

_And Sara shippers be warned. We don't like her and since she and Neal never really became a couple for sure we put her out of it. So if you like Sara you better move on or give it a try._

1.

Neal was sure he was in trouble even if it wasn't his fault he would be late this morning. He still asked himself how Mozzie could get a hold of two crates of the whiskey they forged for a case a while back. Unfortunately Mozzie knew Neal good enough to know he would only talk about his father when he was drunk and his curiosity was worse than his paranoia. So the number of questions about Neal's father increased with the level of blood alcohol. And now Neal overslept, had a serious hangover and was on his way to work without any drop of coffee. Peter already called him a couple of times and the last thing Neal needed now was a lecture about drinking too much whiskey. He hid his fatigue behind sun glasses and grabbed the next cab.

Like he had foreseen the whole team was already gathered in the conference room. He tried to slip in without attracting attention but didn't miss the evil glare Peter shot him.

"A pleasure to have you finally around, Neal."

"An honor as always. Do we have a new case?"

"Yes, it's about Francesco Basile. He is our prime suspect of running a Ponzi Scheme and owning stolen art from World War 2nd. The organized crime unit also suspects him to have some connections to the N'drangheta . A photo of him is in your file."

"He looks like a sleazy owner of a night club," Neal said with a disdainfully tone, "Really bad style."

"That's his cover. He owns a night club in Soho."

"So prostitution too?" Jones asked.

"Not the we know of."

"Like it's not abasing for women to rub their breasts on metal bars," Diana threw in.

"That's too profane for Mr Basile. He owns a good running men's strip club."

"Did someone already take a look at it?" Diana asked suddenly interested.

"Like this isn't abasing or exploitation to put money into nearly naked and complete strangers pants."

"Neal, women want their fun too and this is just equal rights for everybody."

"We haven't found a way to get to him so we need to send someone undercover. The problem is Basile only employs Italian or Italian-American guys for his business transactions," Peter explained.

"Is he in need of an investor or a business partner?"

"Unfortunately not but we found something really interesting on his website," Jones replied with a big grin.

"An employment ad."

"They are looking for new "dancers". We just need someone to send in."

Neal needed a moment till he realized everybody was looking at him.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Why not?"

"Why don't you apply for it, Jones?"

"My recent girlfriend would kill me. This body is all hers."

"You know I am up for everything crazy, weird, strange and dangerous to get access to a suspect but that's too much."

"What's the problem, Neal? Feeling inferior?"

"No but that's just not my way to work."

"Not? You take every chance to flirt with a woman within a radius of half a mile."

"Peter, yes, I flirt, I am charming but I don't strip. I was taught to be a gentleman and you need to let me go of my leash for a very long time."

"We did this already a couple of times and you never ran away. Ok except for your unplanned Caribbean holiday."

"I just don't want to do it. Don't you have a probie fresh out of Quantico who can do it?"

"We need someone with experience and no clueless probie."

"And they really want a dancer and no barkeeper?"

"No, they need a dancer who voluntarily puts himself up to sexual exploitation and gets money put into his pants by hysterical screaming and drunk women."

"Diana, for someone who was against it just ten minutes ago you are all in it now."

"Oh come on, Neal, it's easy. You don't even need to con someone. You simply need to use your body."

"Did you even think about the possibility I can't dance?"

"With all the talents the great Neal Caffrey calls his own it should lack of dancing skills?"

"Peter, I know I was late and I am utterly sorry for this but isn't this a harsh penalty?"

"We don't have anyone else who can do it."

"Can I think about it? Give me the case file and if I find a way to get another kind of access to Basile the whole stripper idea is gone with the wind."

"Okay."

Neal took the case file and went to his desk. Peter was fine with him taking it home and so it didn't take long till Mozzie appeared at his doorstep.

"I kept my ears and eyes open but this guy really only accepts Italian employees. Why is it so important?"

"We need to find a way in and the only way at the moment is impossible."

"Why?"

"The club is looking for new dancers and the team wants me to go undercover as one."

Mozzie was about to pour himself a glass of wine and almost spilled it over the ground because he started laughing.

"That's fantastique. Are they serious?"

"Yes,", Neal said pretty contrite.

"So explain me why are we searching for another way in?"

"Moz, I am not going to strip."

"Why? The clubs profit will increase like crazy. Basile will have a new cash cow."

"That's not my style."

"Take it as a challenge," Mozzie chuckled.

"Easy to say. You are not the one who has to undress."

"Neal, it's just a cover."

"Which makes me literally loose my pants, no thanks. I may sound stupid but even with all the cons and heists I kept being a gentleman or at least tried it."

"What are you going to lose if you pose like a stripper?"

"It makes me feel weird."

"There is more about it, mon frère."

"Oh please stop, Moz. I won't answer anymore private questions and I am not up to drink more whiskey. I was already late today and I need to take a serious look into the files."

Neal turned to the papers.

"It's because of Ellen, isn't it?"

Sometimes he hated it Mozzie knew him so well.

"She watched with me these old movies where men behave respectful and decent towards women. She taught me these virtues and I still feel responsible for her death... it's like I betray her and everything she taught me and how she raised me."

"But she knew how important working with the feds is for you and that you have this talent to make people believe whatever you want them to. And I am sure the fact you might need to undress in front of a bunch of crazy hormonally driven women won't change your personality or the man she taught you to be."

"How...?"

"I have to admit I visited her after we saw her that one day. I was curious what she could tell about you as a child."

"Behind my back...?"

"Neal, your life and past is a bigger secret than mine and I think Ellen was happy she could talk to someone and tell for whom she became a surrogate mother."

Neal sighed.

"I wish I could spend more time with her but after I run away it was difficult with her staying in Witsec and me being on the run."

"But it didn't keep her from speaking highly of you. She was proud of you."

"But there is another problem."

"That would be?"

"I can't dance."

"You could tell that the feds but not me."

"How do you want to know I am lying?"

"Your first date with Maya back in the Caribbean."

"You followed us?"

"Yes and what I saw in that little bar is far away from "I can't dance" the way you danced salsa."

"You watched us?"

"Neal, we were on the run and you know, good looking women always meant trouble in your life. Especially when they make you fall for them head over heels."

"Moz, if you tell that Peter..."

"The suit knows you well enough to know you can dance."

Neal looked at his friend and shook his head.

"We need to find another way."

"What ever you want...but I bet a lot of women would love to see you strip for them and would pay a lot of money for it."

"It's the last option. Only if there is no other way."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It really seemed like Neal had no other choice. It was Friday and he squirmed in discomfort while he admitted he didn't found an other way in.

"The Chippendales are getting a rival?"

"Diana, I didn't say I will do it."

"But you said there is no other way."

"Peter, I know it's out of the ordinary but can I think about it during the weekend?"

"Actually it would be better if we start as soon as possible."

"I know but I don't feel comfortable with it."

"Neal, what's up?"

"I don't like the idea. That's all. I need to check something."

Neal stood up and left the conference room. He hoped his colleague wouldn't bother him with nagging questions about his reasons. All the fake identities, stories, suits and so on gave him a security to not tell anything about himself but being almost naked as cover seemed completely absurd.

"Neal, in my office."

He could guess what Peter wanted to say and sneaked slowly upstairs.

"Sit down."

"Please tell me you found someone else."

"What's going on? Usually you are the first who is ready to use an extraordinary idea and now you would like to run and hide."

"It's nothing."

"Neal, how long are we working together? Every time you say it's nothing it's anything else than nothing."

"It's ok. I just don't like the thought of playing a stripper."

"We could force you but I know your mind wouldn't be in it. Why were you late yesterday?"

"Mozzie came over with some whiskey and he used it to interrogate me about my... about James. I am sorry."

"I know but Neal we need you in it 100%. The last months were tough on you, everybody here understands this but you know there are persons who love to see you back behind bars sooner than later."

"It won't happen again."

"Good. And El asked me to invite you over for dinner tonight."

"Peter, you didn't tell her about the case and want her to use our friendship to talk me into it?"

"Neal, as tempting as it is I must be crazy to tell my wife about it. In the end she wants to see you "at work"."

"Afraid of a rival?"

"No, she knows what she has in me. Be there at 7 pm."

"Can I go now?"

"Just one thing. If you want to talk you know I will always be here and listen."

"Thanks."

"Till tonight."

He would only admit it with grinding teeth but Neal was happy about the invitation. Peter and Elizabeth had become some kind of surrogate family to him over the years. The moment he rang the doorbell he heard Satchmo barking behind the door. Elizabeth opened and greeted him with a warm hug.

"Nice to see you. Come in."

"Thank you for the invitation."

Satchmo jumped up at Neal and tried to lick his face.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

"He would be really happy if you throw some balls with him after dinner."

"Shouldn't Peter...?"

"Neal, the moment you walk in I am not of interest anymore for my dog and my wife."

Before Neal could apologize Elizabeth handed him an appetizer.

"Sit down, please."

Neal took a seat on the sofa where he sat so many times. Satchmo sat in front of him, put his head on his knees and sighed what made him pet the Labrador's ears till Elizabeth called for dinner. Neal knew Elizabeth got told mostly everything about their cases and he also knew she was too polite to ask about their actual case. She offered him a couple of times he could talk to her but he always felt like he would betray Peter if he would do it. Non the less was he thankful that tonight's topic wasn't the job or a case.

"Hun, before we married. What did you do on your last evening as a free woman?"

Neal threw Peter a warning glance.

"I went out with some friends and they got me into this club where they hired a stripper. Why are you asking?"

"Can you imagine Neal as a stripper?"

Astonished she looked from Neal to Peter and back.

"How do you get that idea?"

"Peter, you promised you won't tell Elizabeth this morning."

"Tell me what? Guys, what's going on here? Wait, I get the dessert first."

Elizabeth left for the kitchen counter.

"Why are you doing this, Peter? You said she won't get a single notice about that."

"I thought a neutral opinion on it wouldn't hurt."

"Great! You make me look like an idiot."

"Why? As a good husband the opinion of my wife matters a lot to me."

"Regarding the question if I should undress for my cover?"

Elizabeth came back without the dessert.

"Ok, this topic is much more interesting than the cheesecake. What's up with that case?"

"We need to get to this owner of a night club. He runs a men strip club and we want to sent Neal in as a dancer. But like you hear he refuses."

"Neal, don't be offended but a lot of woman would pay a lot to see you strip."

"Fantastic, you too!"

"See, you are attractive and it would be for a short time. You are good in playing different persons. Take it as a compliment."

"Isn't it abasing?"

"For whom? Most of the women who go to these clubs either marry the next day or have spring break. You fulfill their fantasies and make them feel good even if it is in a completely different way you are used to but it makes them happy. When shall it take place?"

"As soon as possible."

"Hmm, Thursday in three weeks a friend has her bachelorette party. I could arrange it that we go to that club. You can dance for us and if Peter has new information I can give it to you."

"You teamed up against me?"

"No, but I want you two to be successful so you won't get into trouble. And I assume you prefer being quite naked than orange jumpsuits."

"And Ellen would be even more disappointed in me."

"It' because of Ellen?"

"Not only."

"Neal, what's up? What does Ellen have to do with it?"

"Ellen? The woman who raised you?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes, she tried everything to make me a decent man no matter how chaotic the circumstances were. I admit it didn't work out like she would have loved and I think she wouldn't be happy with me... I disappointed her more than once. I should never have gone to her. I brought her in danger and that's why she died."

"It wasn't your fault. She was so proud of you and happy to see you," Elizabeth said.

"Did everybody go to her behind my back?"

"Actually I brought her here after Peter contacted her."

"What do you mean with everybody?" Peter inquired.

"Mozzie went to her too."

"Neal, even you can't be the mysterious Mr X without a past for your whole lifetime. Embarrassing childhood pictures and stories belong to everybody."

"Peter, please tell me she didn't show you my childhood pictures."

"Would it be so bad?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Why? Because it would ruin the image of the aloof and hard to catch Neal Caffrey?"

"It's not about my image. But I like to see your face when your mother pulls out the photo album with your embarrassing childhood pictures and starts to tell childhood stories that begin with : Oh it was so cute when..."

"Oh believe me his mother did this and he was ashamed of it like any other person would be. It makes us human," Elizabeth smiled mildly, "And I have to admit I would love to see your childhood pictures, Neal. Don't say you don't have some."

"I have but I never showed them someone."

"You don't need to if you feel uncomfortable with it. But believe me we don't ask you these things because we want to spy on you. We became your family here and we still are. When you ran we were worried like hell and it would have made our job much easier if we knew all these things we know today."

Neal sighed with the suspicion Peter talked about everything with Elizabeth before she invited him.

"Is there any way to get out of it?"

"Yes, you accept the undercover assignment and show El some of your childhood pictures."

"But my condition is that El and her friends won't visit the club."

"And how shall we know you are alright? Jones would attract attention."

"And Diana?"

"You are willing to live the rest of your life with her mean resentments?"

Neal grumbled a bit when he thought about it.

"Ok..."

"Neal, I promise my friends and I will behave like ladies."

"Don't forget that."

"We won't."

"I can't believe I am doing it."

"Can we book your for a private dance?" Elizabeth giggled when she saw the horrified gaze of the men.

"That was a joke, boys."

"I hope so."

That moment Satchmo came to the table carrying a baseball in his mouth.

"Seems like everybody wants a piece of you," Peter chuckled.

"At least your dog doesn't try to convince me to strip. You excuse me?"

Neal was glad he could escape tonight's conversations for a moment but it didn't take long till Peter came in the backyard with two beers.

"Maybe you should get a pet."

"I am not good in taking care of others."

"Don't say that. Satchmo always survived it when you dogsitted him. There were times we thought he wouldn't come home with us."

"My home isn't made for pets."

"You like to live without obligations and keep everything open."

"What do you mean?"

"You barely open up to people. You are always ready to run."

"But I can't thanks to the federal leash."

"Do you regret coming back to New York?"

"Did I have a choice?"

"Be honest, if you wouldn't have got shot you would have found another way."

"Maybe but I missed you all. I wouldn't say my life here is normal but it's closer to normality I ever got. You trust me most of the times while Alex, Kate or Sara never trusted me for real. Sometimes I think even Mozzie doesn't trust me completely but I guess that's because of his paranoia."

"Did you ever hear from Maya again?"

"We kept in contact for a while but she knew I am not the man she got to know on the island. We both have completely different lifes."

"Did anyone of them know everything about you?"

"The one who knows the most is Sara but it didn't change anything since she left."

"No call, love letter, text message?"

"Nothing and before you ask. I didn't write her either. It wasn't meant to be. Whatever there was it is over. And why are you all so curious? Is this the official fathom Neal Caffrey's dark secrets week?"

"No but it would be an entertaining idea. It's simply because you never had so much scruple and reservations against an undercover job. That made us curious."

"I should have said yes."

"Is it so bad we got to know the private you?"

"I am not used to it. Neither am I used to have family and friends around me."

"You better get used to it after this isn't happening just since yesterday."

"I think I have no other choice."

"Unless you want to run again."

"No, I am fed up with running and hiding."

"Do you want to settle down?" Peter teased him.

"I won't give all my secrets away but in case this happens alone or maybe with someone by my side, you and Elizabeth will be the first ones to know."

"You would quit your thrilling life as a con man, thief and forger to live a normal average life with wife, children and a house if the right one comes along?"

"Hey, I talked about settling down and not this nonsense cliche of building a house, get children and plant a tree."

"Just keep on leaving you a loophole."


	3. Chapter 3

_So, my lovely friends. Chapter 3 comes now. You will meet the OC in the next chapter BUT we won't update it until some reviews come in. Yeah that's mean but you know reviews are love and we really would love to hear what you think so far. And big sorry the story takes so long to start for real. We had a little problem to write a stripping Neal._

3.

Neal's colleagues weren't surprised he accepted the undercover job in the end.

"But how do we know he has the qualifications for this?"

Neal shot Diana a look that was more than deadly.

"You need to leave it to me."

"It would be bad if you don't pass the application."

"This won't happen."

"Means you can strip?"

"Why did you want me to do it if you aren't sure I can strip?"

"There is no one else," Peter explained.

"In this case you have to trust my skills."

"Can you take one of your aliases?"

"No, but Mozzie is taking care of it. Basile won't employ someone who could find out what he is doing. Mozzie is making me an alias as art student in the second or third semester. The only thing I still need is an alibi apartment. I will miss the penthouse but it's nothing a poor art student who needs to work as stripper could afford. In two or three days we are ready to start. Until then I can work on my qualifications."

"Alright."

"Do you still need me?"

"No, you can go. We know how to find you."

Peter knew what Neal wanted to do. Once a week he went to Ellen's grave to bring new flowers. Peter went out and made a call.

Neal put down a fresh bouquet of white lilies and carnations. It was painful for him that keeping her grave clean and bring new flowers was the only thing left he could do for Ellen. He was grateful she took care of him after his mother went away. Even in these years they didn't or barely had contact he thought of her almost every day. He missed her and wished they would have had more time. No matter what the others said he felt responsible for her death.

"Is there space for another bouquet?"

Neal turned around and stared perplexed at Elizabeth. He wiped away the small tears so Elizabeth wouldn't see them.

"How do you know I am here?"

"Is this really important?"

"I guess I know who told you."

Elizabeth put her flowers next to Neal's.

"She was a special woman."

"She was. She gave up a lot of things to be my family. She put herself in danger to keep us all safe. I never said mom to her but to me she was my mother."

"I liked her as far as I got to know her."

"I thought so. She was like you, loved to help and care for loved ones."

For Elizabeth it was heartbreaking to see Neal so sad. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Do you like to talk about her?"

"I'd love to."

"Let's go for some coffee."

"We could go to my place. June would love to see you again."

"Would be great."

"And I can show you some of my childhood pictures if you want to."

"You seriously would share?"

"If you promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

"But still I have the feeling you will."

"Don't be pessimistic."

Fate was against him. Not only June was at home but also Mozzie who sat together with her and was obviously already tipsy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Neal, Elizabeth!" Mozzie got up and looked around, "Is the suit coming as well?"

"No, Moz, my husband is at work. Don't worry."

"Take a seat. Mozzie told me about your latest case," June invited them in.

"Moz! Does half New York know of this?"

"No but I asked June in her function as patron of the local arts if she knows someone who rents affordable apartments for art students."

"And I asked him why he wanted to know this and you know Moz. Once he started talking it's hard to stop him. So you should go undercover as a stripper?"

"Seems like this is the only part you all are interested in. Actually Elizabeth and I wanted to talk in private."

"Hiding something from the suit?"

"Moz, what are you thinking?"

"Well, Mrs. Suit, you are married with the suit for some time now and maybe you are a bit frustrated and we all know Neal's appeal on women."

No matter how depressed Neal felt before he had to laugh now.

"Moz, I respect Peter and the sacrament of marriage too much that I ever would try to make advances to Elizabeth no matter how enchanting she is."

"You see, even if I would want him this was the most charming way to reject me."

"To come back to your case. You really need to strip?"

"Yes, June. As shocking as it may sound. Before you ask: along all the things I did in my prior life stripping doesn't belong to it but I am sure I get it done."

"Between dancing salsa and stripping shouldn't be that big difference."

"Wait, you know how to dance salsa?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes, why?"

"I try for ages to make Peter go dancing with me."

"Shall I convince him?"

"No, but would you go dancing salsa with me?"

"I don't know what Peter would think of this."

"I tell him and I think he would be happy he doesn't need to go. He knows I am in good hands with you."

"Speaking of dancing: What about some training?"

Everybody looked astonished at June.

"Don't be surprised. We need to make sure he gets the job."

"Another time with pleasure but we really want to talk."

Elizabeth followed him upstairs.

"Make yourself comfortable. I get some coffee."

"Thanks."

She went outside on the patio and waited till Neal came with the coffee.

"Take a seat."

"Neal, before you start. I know it's hard for you to let other people in. I really appreciate it you want to tell me about Ellen."

"El... for years I couldn't talk about her because it would put her in danger but now...she was a wonderful person. She was more of a mother to me than my real mother. The first Christmas I spend alone with her we were in the middle of moving to a new home. We stayed at a hotel and we barely could take some things with us. Our cover became insecure and we weren't allowed to take things with us that could blow our new one. I have no idea how she managed it but when I came back with one of the Marshals from ice skating she had a completely decorated Christmas tree in the hotel room with presents under it and a Christmas meal like I was used to. She tried everything to give me a normal life even if she knew I was too smart to believe this. No matter how difficult it was for her she was there for me. And I really wasn't a harmless good boy. You could say my special skills showed themselves pretty early. I think Ellen almost felt at home at the principal's office. But she was never really angry with me because 90% of the things I did were to help weaker classmates. I stole the money from the bullies which they stole from the smaller kids before and gave it back to them."

"Sounds a lot like you."

"I think she knew I had to go and she also knew I would put myself in trouble but she didn't stop me."

"Peter told me you visit her grave every week."

"Ellen loved flowers. Wherever we were she got a bouquet to make it feel comfortable and at home. No matter where she is now and I want her to feel good."

"I am sure she is proud of you."

"I hope so. She did so much for me and I couldn't save her."

"Neal, you said yourself she was like a mother for you. It is natural you wanted to see her after all this time. It's human. It's not your fault someone used this to get to her. I am sure she was happy to see what kind of man the little boy became she replaced family for."

Neal got up and came back with a small wooden box.

"Are these your childhood pictures?"

"Yes..."

He gave Elizabeth the first photo. In it was a little Neal sleeping on a pick nick blanket with his teddy tight in his arms.

"Aww, that's so cute."

"It was taken during a trip. I must have been totally worn out and regarding to Ellen I never went anywhere without that teddy."

"Is the teddy wearing a police uniform?"

"Yes... Ellen sewed it."

"Wow..."

"Well and I guess everybody has a picture like this," Neal gave her the next photo. Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from squealing in delight.

"I was afraid you would react like that..."

The picture showed a 4 years old Neal in front of a huge sundae with his mouth covered all in chocolate and looking into the camera with a happy smile.

"Wow the 100 watt Neal Caffrey smile must be inherited."

"Possible."

For about two hours Neal and Elizabeth sat together. She was sure he never told so much about himself like he did the last hours. In the meantime they changed from coffee to wine.

"Elizabeth Burke, I hope you are aware of the honor to see the following photo."

"I am curious."

"You won't telly anyone about it not even Peter.

"I promise."

"Well then..."

Neal gave her a picture and she started to laugh out loud.

"Oh my god. That explains everything."

The picture showed a 12 years old Neal on stage during a school play as Robin Hood with bow and arrow.

"It's gruesome."

"No, you got me wrong. You were such a cute Robin Hood. Did Ellen take it?"

"Yes, she was so proud of me and it always stood above the fireplace."

"For a good reason. And you are sure you wanna go undercover as stripper?"

"I won't say I want to. I have no other choice."

"June was right."

"With what?"

"Time for training, Mr Chippendale."

"El, you are drunk."

"And you are still sober. Come on when you helped to stage an affair for my husband months ago I'll help you to become the worlds best stripper. With a little help of June and Moz."

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"Oh yes. Come let's go downstairs."

Elizabeth grabbed one of Neal's fedora hats when she left.

Like they expected June and Mozzie still sat together.

"For cheaters you were astonishing silent," Mozzie chuckled and toasted to them with his whiskey.

"Really funny. June, is your offer still up?"

"Which offer?"

"The training..."

"Of course...we don't want to ruin the good rate of solved cases."

"How caring of you."

"Fantastic," Mozzie crowed cheerfully with way too much amusement in his voice, "And I thought buying this stuff was futile."

A little bit unsteady Mozzie got up and handed Neal a huge bag.

"Moz, what's that?"

"Mon frère, I don't know how much you know about the stripper business but I can assure you their clothes aren't like the normal ones. It would take way too much time to get out of it."

Neal's eyes went from June to Elizabeth to Mozzie until he realized it.

"You planned that."

Instead of three guilty looking faces he saw three big grins.

"Guilty as charged," Mozzie admitted.

"Neal, if you want to protest against it go to Peter. I didn't like that but seriously when does my husband gives me the permission to see almost naked good looking guys?"

"Wait, does this mean Peter and you three... congratulations you conned me."

The three conspirators hugged each other cheering like little kids on Christmas because they were able to trick the great conman Neal Caffrey.

"Now go and change."

"You know this will have consequences for you."

"That's worth it," Elizabeth snickered.

Neal grabbed the bag and vanished into June's guest bathroom. In there he took a deep breath to calm himself down and primed himself for the clothes Mozzie bought him. He wanted to get the items out when it knocked on the door.

"Neal? I think you need this one here," Elizabeth said from the other side.

Confused he opened the door and saw her standing there with one of his fedoras, a full bottle of wine and a glass.

"I already told you, you are not drunk enough for this. But you shouldn't drink the whole bottle at once."

"Thanks."

After he closed the door Neal took another deep breath and got the clothes out of the bag. Out of it appeared suit pants which were manipulated so far that it had little press studs along the tucks, along with a white button down shirt whose buttons only covered press studs. The last clothing was a normal suit jacket that fitted with the pants. The fact Mozzie tried to find some clothes Neal would feel comfortable in at the beginning didn't made up for the knowledge he needed to undress and to make it worse he needed to do it in front of people he assumed to be family and friends even if he never would tell them.

The moment Neal heard the unmistakable melody of Joe Cocker's "You can leave your hat on" he decided Elizabeth was right and he wasn't drunk enough to get this done. Ten minutes and two glasses of wine later he still felt like he wasn't drunk enough but he knew if he would drink more he would loose his coordination skills. A last checking look from head to toe and an encouraging smile to himself later he opened the door.

"Showtime."

He barely stepped into the parlor when "You can leave your hat on" started. Neal's head shot to the stereo where Mozzie sat grinning like Cheshire Cat and toasted towards him.

"Go ahead, mon frère. Show what the great Neal Caffrey is able of."

Mozzie knew he would get that back as soon as possible but thought that was worth what ever Neal would come up with as payback. And it was really worth it.

Elizabeth and June made themselves comfortable next to each other on one of the couches and waited curious for what was to come.

Neal needed a moment to get in time with the beat and come up with something. He first moved out of his hips similar to a salsa swing. A thrust to the left followed by a thrust to the right and a circular movement. With a little swirl of his hat he lead the attention away from his hips to his upper body. Additionally to his hips Neal started to move his upper body and used the swing to get rid of his jacket. He put on a fake smile he hoped it appeared sincere. When he threw his jacket to June he could hear a half aloud "woohooo" from Elizabeth and she fall back into the couch giggling like a teenager. Copying what he saw some time ago from female strippers he did some pelvic thrusts and let his hands wander down his chest. His fake smile still in place he inwardly hoped it didn't look weird like the Cheshire Cat from "Alice in Wonderland". Slowly he loosened his tie and threw it away which resolved into an other "wooohooo" from Elizabeth. Neal opened the first buttons and before he could think twice he ripped it open to reveal his chest what made June start to giggle too and join in Elizabeth's excited yells. He wasn't sure what he should think of this but before he could think about this for real Neal realized Elizabeth was waving with a 5 Dollar note.

"El, you know you won't get the money back?"

"Come and get it, tiger."

Thereupon Neal made a noise somewhere between a purr and a growl of a feline predator. With smooth almost cat like movements he danced over to her and he didn't missed how mesmerized Elizabeth followed the swing of his hips like a rabbit in front of a snake. Playful he stepped back and forth a couple of times till he was close enough she could put the note into his pants. Elizabeth giggled like a bashful school girl. Neal stopped in front of her and June with a big grin.

"Ladies...only 5 Dollar? I work hard for that body."

When Neal saw June waved with a 50 Dollar note he made a one armed push-up to show off his well trained body. The moment he got up again June put the note into his pants than he wanted to rip off his suit pants but was stopped by a voice from the door.

"I would prefer if you keep that on."

Neal looked at the door and smiled his typical smile when he realized Peter standing at the door. It seemed like Mozzie let him in. Feeling guilty Elizabeth turned to her husband.

"How long are you standing there?", Neal asked.

"Long enough to know it will work out."

"Hi honey."

"I saw you had fun."

"That was professional assistance for your work."

"It was and don't give us a guilty conscience. It was your plan to trick me."

"It worked? We framed Neal Caffrey?"

"Yeah and be sure this will have consequences."

"Did someone make a picture when he realized we got him?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Damn... whatever, in two days there is an audition at Basile's club."

"Alright."

"And Neal...buy some tight fitting shorts. The ladies want to see as much as possible from their man of steel."

"Just for this remark I should get you into trouble," Neal mumbled and vanished into the bathroom to get dressed again.

"I am thinking about contacting Alex just for her own fun," Mozzie mused aloud.

After a few minutes Neal came back. He sat down opposite to Elizabeth and June when Mozzie threw something to him. After a second glance Neal realized it were a driver's license and birth certificate issued on his undercover identity.

"May I introduce? Christian Lionetti, son of Mary Hennessy and Guiliano Lionetti from the wonderful Longmont, Colorado. Oh thanks you made me younger, Mozzie."

The wine from before finally kicked in so he didn't waste a thought of what was ahead of him. While he was speaking Elizabeth started to chuckled. Peter looked confused at her but the gaze she threw back told him he didn't want to know why till they were home.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well ok, one review so here comes the next chapter. I hope you have fun with it and don't forget to tell us how you liked it._

_The next chapter might take a littler longer to be uploaded, so we apologize up front._

4.

Around early noon Neal, or more Christian now, entered the strip club. Earlier that day he was with Mozzie and Peter to take a look at an apartment June found for him and get new clothes that would fit his role as art student from a small town.

With a bad feeling he stepped inside the club which ran by the wonderful name "Devil's Heaven". The light was dimmed. At the bar stood a young blonde woman who controlled and refilled the alcohol. Two men sat at a table close by the bar and were deep in a conversation. Neal felt heavily out of place and the fact he wore sneakers, jeans and a lumberjack shirt didn't help at all.

"Hey, boy!"

The chunky one of the two men noticed him. He was sure they were Basile's bouncers.

"Yes, sir?"

Neal didn't even need to act to sound nervous and insecure.

"You are her because of the job?"

The Italian accent was only minor.

"Yes, I am."

The guy wrinkled his nose about Neal and turned around to the staff room.

"TINO! Fresh blood for the show."

Involuntarily Neal flinched. He surely needed to get used to that rough treatment as long as this assignment would last.

"GIO! For a thousandth times! Don't yell at me. I am a sensitive spirit."

Neal asked himself if he ended up in the inner circles of hell instead of the "Devil's Heaven". Tino came waltzing in and it was more than obvious he was gay. He looked like an exaggerated parody of a cliche gay but it seemed like he was really like that. He was a little bit confused till his gaze landed on Neal.

"Oh my god, darling. Where have you been my whole life?"

Neal was pretty sure his friends and colleagues would have laughed their asses off if they could see him now completely speechless.

"I apologize for those butcher trainees over there. They are paid for having a bad mood."

"It's ok."

"And who is this good looking guy I have the pleasure to meet?"

"Christian Lionetti..."

"Oh darling if your dancing skills are only half as good as your name... come we have a lot to talk about."

Tino linked arms with Neal and babbled happily while pushing him to an area in the back of the club that was for the staff. Neal decided that the FBI either owned him big time or needed to send him on vacation after this.

Less than an hour and an audition later Neal got the job. He should came back to the club in the evening to meet the other dancers and see how such an evening goes. When he came back into the small apartment he wrote a text message to the team and fell onto his bed. He really hoped he could get near Basile as soon as possible and find evidences to end this whole undercover job as early as possible.

The club was already crowded when Neal arrived there. Tino greeted him effusive and made him acquainted with the other dancers who seemed to be nice. After the greetings were done Tino showed him around and they ended up at the bar.

"Chris, may I introduce you to our assistant barkeeper Tiffany."

Tino bent over the bar to hug a petite slender woman with auburn hair even if Neal wasn't sure about the hair color because of the light.

"Hey..."

"Tiff, this is our new guy."

"Welcome in Devil's Heaven. Your first evening?"

"Yeah..."

"What can I do for you?"

"Whiskey," was the only word Neal could say. He was sure this wasn't bearable in a sober state.

"Alright... Tino, the same like always?"

"Honey, you know me way too good."

"Almost done."

"Why are women working in service?" Neal asked.

"Oh in the beginning we had male service staff but the guests know they aren't allowed to touch the dancers so they tried it with the service staff. In the end the boss decided to employ women. I tell you some of these female guests are like hyenas. A friendly advice: If one of them tries to pay you for a private session, don't take it. If the boss finds out you are fired. You are dancers and not callboys," Tino explained.

"Ok, thanks."

"You need to excuse me. It's time to motivate the guys."

Neal looked around and already felt like the gnu surrounded by very hungry lions.

"You get used to it," Tiffany said and gave him his whiskey.

"What?"

"Your face... it speaks volumes. No one is going to eat you."

"I hope so."

"Every new guy feels like that."

"This shall calm me down, right?"

"Actually it should. So Christian why are you doing this job?"

"I am young and need the money?"

"We all need the money. I want to know why not a 9 to 5 job?"

"I am studying and need a job that fits in my schedule and earns enough for a living. New York is expensive."

"And where are you from?"

"Longmont, Colorado."

"And you are studying what?"

"Arts."

Tiffany started to laugh.

"Oh gosh, that's great. We never had someone like you before. Well then Christian from Longmont, Colorado, welcome and good luck."

She clinked glasses with him.

"How does it come that a wonderful young woman is working in such a club?"

"Well, well, curious too, huh? You are a catch. Let me put it that way. If I would do the same job somewhere else I would only get half the money and don't have the pleasure to see almost naked men four nights a week. That's really helping to stand being single."

Neal wasn't able anymore to put his well trained poker face in place and starred at the barkeeper like she grew a second head.

"That's a joke, right?"

"Hey even women have their needs."

He raised his hands apologizing.

"I didn't want to contradict this. It's just I didn't think …..."

"... women react the same way towards display of animalistic sexuality?"

"Yeah."

"Then take tonight as a lesson in female behavior."

"Lessons? Is it that bad?"

Tiffany laughed.

"Oh boy, you will see. Especially the ladies in the front rows are bad. Even if lady doesn't fit anymore with this women."

Within the next hours Neal perfectly became aware of the behavior Tiffany meant. Within two hours he was sure he lost 50% of his hearing thanks to the squealing and yelling of the women. He was able to pick up some tricks from the other dancers but he was still spooked by the thought he would be soon one of the reasons women make these noises. It was a miracle how respectable and nice looking women could be like this and he thought the comparison with hyenas really fit.

"Does this scare you away or will you stay?"

The female barkeeper startled him.

"I have no other choice, right?"

"You could walk right through that door and look for a different job."

Neal sighed and looked into his empty glass.

"Unfortunately not. I already signed the contract and I can't get out of it without a lot of trouble."

It wasn't the full truth but it wasn't a lie either.

"I am sorry for you, Chris. But I am glad to enjoy your nice presence more often."

She gave him a sassy smile and filled his glass again.

"I think I found the few advantages of this job. Whiskey for free and a nice female barkeeper."

"Let's hope you stay that well behaving after you started that job here."

Even with the amount of whiskey he had during the night Neal got suspicious.

"What do you mean?"

"It happens every now and then that one of them gets cocky and a way too big ego because of the stripping. We bartenders need to get them back down to earth."

"Doesn't sound pleasant."

"Either you get used to it or you quit."

"And you got used to it?"

"Indeed and a self defense course is doing the trick too."

"It's really a shame you girls are used to that."

"We will talk about that again in a few weeks."

Neal looked puzzled at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Most of them were nice guys in the beginning."

The statement was accompanied with a shrug.

"Then I apologize in advance in case I behave improper."

She rolled her eyes at him while he downed the whiskey.

Another three hours later Neal finally arrived at his alibi apartment. It looked way to small to him and he really missed his place at June's, a nice bottle of wine and the unannounced visit from Mozzie. Actually he would embrace everything that would give him back some sense of normality. Thankful to be tired from all the whiskey he finally fell into the bed.

Neal really thought it couldn't get worse but fate decided to prove him how bad that undercover assignment could get. It was late noon and he was in the training room together with the other dancers. They already practiced for an hour and Tino had decided to train Neal all alone. The longer the training took the more got Neal the weird feeling the choreographer was into him and used every opportunity to maintain body contact.

"No,no,no, Christian, you shall make circular movements with your hips. This little salsa thrust isn't enough. Circles!"

Tino had his hands on Neal's hips and pushed and pulled to demonstrate what he meant what gave Neal the thought the other tried to break him into two pieces.

"You see? And now move your upper body."

He did like told. That was still an easy thing.

"Better?"  
Tino stepped back and observed Neal's movements closely.

"Much better, darling. Give it to me!"

Somewhere in the room someone barked with laughter.

"Tino, you forget the most important part due to your drooling over the new guy. He can dance but timing is more important."

Neal turned around and saw it was one of oldest dancers who spoke. His name was Rick and had the classical built of a construction worker.

"What timing?"

Tino rolled his eyes and fluttered theatrically with his left hand.

"Don't worry, darling, you will know this in no time. We won't overcharge you in the beginning. This salty macho thinks you don't know when to start with undressing."

Neal almost failed with his effort to not look like a deer in the limelight.

"Isn't it a part of the concept for the show?"

"It is! An it will take at least a week till you are ready for this and until then you are mine."

Out of a sudden Neal longed for a lot of alcohol.

Only two hours later he ha escaped his private hell and was on his way to Peter and Elizabeth for dinner. Neal was really lucky they invited him over so he could have a break from thinking too much about how long this damn undercover assignment would take.

"Come in, Neal."

Elizabeth hugged him and didn't hesitate to hand him a glass of wine.

"I was never so happy to be here."

"That bad?"

"This choreographer Tino was right, the women are like hyenas."

Giggling Elizabeth pictured Neal's facial expression the moment he realized this.

"That's not funny. I will have a tinnitus before we close the case."

"What gives you a tinnitus?" Peter came out of the kitchen.

"Peter, I don't know if you ever put your feet inside a strip club for private reasons but men mostly stare or comment on the physical assets of the dancers but women... they are loud, hoot, squeal, cry and yell all the time and the more they drink the worse it gets."

All three looked horrified.

"Poor you, that's really tough."

Elizabeth stroke his upper arm reassuringly.

"Just for your notice. I want a vacation after this case."

"You know I can't do it even if I would like to."

Peter looked at Neal sympathetically.

"Peter, this will take weeks. Basile only appears shortly before the show and goes straight to his back office. I need to become his new cash cow to get close to him without attracting suspicion."

"What do you think how long do you need?"

"Three weeks at least. Worst case would be much longer than this."

They looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Hun, you need to get some vacation for Neal. Deep cover agents get months free after their job. The same should apply to Neal."

"I see what I can do."

Peter surrendered besides the fact he thought his wife was right.

"But now, let us eat."

She pushed both men into the dining room. The remaining evening was calming and entertaining. For a little time Neal forgot what laid ahead of him the next day and the day after that one and so on. Every time he thought about that he felt like a hamster in a wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

_So here we go with the next chapter. Thanks to all those who follow this story and liked it._

_We recently found out this side is screwing with our formatting so until we figured out why and how to fix it you sadly have to live with it. If anyone has a solution to this problem feel free to PM us._

_Now have fun._

5.

Somehow Neal survived the training the next day even if Tino pushed him again like the day before. The next days were the same. To Neal it seemed like his days only consisted of going to training with Tino, sneaking back into the tiny apartment, get some sleep, go the club on show days and again back to his apartment. This assignment really became a hamster wheel after one and a half week. The only things that kept him sane was Elizabeth who tried everything within her opportunities to cheer him up and the evenings Tiffany was on duty at the bar.

But this evening was different. Tonight he should perform the first time even if he thought he wasn't ready for this. Tino and Rick who seemed to be the choreographers assistant said he was ready. So now Neal stood in the changing room with the other dancers and was nervous like hell. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked aside and saw the star of the show Paul standing beside him with an encouraging gaze.

"You are going to make it, kid. Just do what Tino taught you and the girls will go wild."

"I hope I won't forget it."

"Even if! Happened to everyone once or twice. If you can can shut down this," Paul pointed at his temple, "you will make it, capice?"

"Yeah, I guess."

That very moment Tino came waltzing in to cheer for them. For some weird reasons he had some rose glittering pompoms with him. He immediately walked over to Neal and hugged him.

"Oh, Christian, mi amor, make me proud tonight."

"I'll do my best."

"Of course you will. Boy, the girls will go crazy."

Tino theatrically emphasized the last word. Lucky for them there were only a few minutes left till the opening act and Tino let go of them. Instead he waved and rustled with the pompoms like he was a Cheerleader and hoaxed some strange chanting.

Less than five minutes later it was time. Neal could hear from the backstage area that it was already crowded and the women were already tipsy. Inwardly he was glad the chef barkeeper Chrystal was on duty tonight and not Tiffany. Even if he couldn't give a reason why, Tiffany became some kind of anchor to stay sane. Astonishingly this thought helped him to clear his head and concentrate on the performance. This blissful state lasted the whole evening and Neal realized fascinating he didn't only made a lot of money but also did it seem like the women were hot for him. With a smug smile he counted the money and asked himself if he needed to give this money to the FBI or if he could keep it.

To celebrate he survived the evening Neal went over to the bar and was about to order his whiskey when he stopped dead in tracks because it was Tiffany behind the bar and not Chrystal like he thought.

"Hey tiger, some firewater before you head home?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you want a drink. Seriously, Chris, if you are already out of your mind you better shouldn't drink alcohol. Did you think about drinking enough water? The new ones regularly forget that."

Neal was completely baffled.

"Yeah I drank enough... it's just... I am surprised to see you."

"Easy guess."

With an impish smile she handed him his usual whiskey.

"Why are you here?"

"Chrystal called in sick and now I have the pleasure to work. I have to admit you were really good up there. In this whole year I am working here I never saw a new guy being so good in the beginning."

"Thanks, I take this as a compliment."

"Of course. I bet your earned more than Paul."

Neal could tell by the way she said his name she didn't like Paul at all.

"Not really, but close to. Why?"

She poured herself a whiskey and took a long sip.

"I told you about the guys who get an ego. Paul is one of them. He really could use some lessons in form of less income."

"I already noticed he hasn't the best manners."

They toasted at each other and took another sip. That moment Neal's gaze went to the two men who went straight to the backroom without being stopped by Basile's bouncers.

"Ah, I see you noticed our weekly visitors."

"Indeed. It's strange the no one stops them."

"It was always like that. Word goes around they are Basile's business partners who come to get their interest."

Neal's gaze went back to her and tried to sound causal.

"Why do they come weekly?"

Tiffany simply shrugged.

"Probably so he can't screw them. Our income is fluctuant based on the facts if we have spring break, some conventions in town or if it's wedding season."

"Makes sense to me."

He drowned the rest of his drink and got up.

"You are leaving? I thought we could chat a little more. You are the only one here who is smart enough to got to college."

"It would be a pleasure but I have to go to bed. I am afraid Tino will make me practice even harder after tonight."

Tiffany needed to giggle.

"Don't worry, he is a nice one."

"Maybe towards you, you are a woman. I still hear him saying : move in circles, you should move your hips in circles, mi amor."

Neal tried to imitate Tino's tone and way of speaking what caused a heavily fit of laughter with Tiffany.

"Oh my god, that's great."

Neal bowed with a smile.

"I am here to please."

"Well then my great pretender, get home safely."

"At your service."

Neal should be proved right for the next day. Tino had decided to let Neal study a whole new act.

"Ooh mi amor, this is perfect for you. I have been waiting for years for the right guy to come along to let him do this."

It didn't make Neal worry less. Tino got with his exaggerated behavior a CD player and a bag. Into view came a suit manipulated for strippers just like the one Mozzie got almost two weeks before.

"Wouldn't someone else be more suitable for this performance?"

"I am hurt. Those yokels don't even know what a suit is. But you, darling, have the look for it. You are such a godsend."

"Yeah a godsend," Paul scoffed from afar.

"Don't care about that moron. Now to the music."

If Neal thought it couldn't get worse he got proved wrong the next moment by Tino. It took Neal a few seconds till her recognize the song "Big Spender". He even didn't nee to play the embarrassed country boy. The other dancers looked a little bit puzzled but started to laugh.

"Oh Paul, you better are careful or this pretty boy will displace you," Rick laughed joking.

"Really funny, Rick. The girls like me and such a sissy won't change that."

"That so called sissy is only a few years younger, so you better shut up," another dancer threw back. Paul mumbled something under his breath and kept silent. For Neal the next round in his private hell started.

After he got through the training Neal was back at the apartment and started to draw pictures of the suspicious guys from the night before he sent them to Peter. Since the first night undercover he hadn't seen or spoke to anyone. The only things that kept him in touch with everybody were the tiny presents Elizabeth hid every now and then. He knew the next contact to anyone would be the Thursday of the following week when Elizabeth would join her friends bachelorette party even if he wasn't fond of the thought to strip for her. Neal just hoped those debt collectors were somewhere in a database and the pictures could help Peter. It took some hours till he was content with the outcome and could make photos of them to send it to Peter. Just to be safe he burnt the drawings and deleted the photos and text message to Peter. Even if no one suspected him to be anything less than an art student who earns his living with stripping he didn't want to risk to leave any evidence behind that could make a curious colleague get the right assumptions.

Somehow he managed the get through the next evenings. He slowly became better and his nervousness and deep urge to run and hide grew smaller. In the meantime he made a habit of being earlier at the club at evenings Tiffany stood behind the bar. They spent the time till he needed to work with drinking whiskey and talking. Even if he had to admit he never met a woman before who could drink so much whiskey like she did. He didn't care about that. Actually he took to her because of that, also because of her open minded and direct manner and the way mischief sparkled in her greyish blue eyes when she teased him. To make it short, she was completely different to any woman he met before and that fascinated him.


	6. Chapter 6

_So guys, here is finally the part that is responsible for the rating. Fasten your sear belts, turn off your phones and enjoy. And of course, don't forget the review. There is only one by now * __batter with lashes *_

* * *

6.

It was Thursday. But not any Thursday. Neal knew Elizabeth would be at the club tonight to celebrate with her friend the bacherlorette party and this worried him big time. It was one thing to get undress in front of complete strangers but another thing to do it in front of someone he knew. To make it even worse he got told by Tino he should do the Big Spender performance tonight. Elizabeths reaction was clearly to imagine. He prayed inwardly she won't turn into one those hysteric hyenas. This would make it worse.  
"Hi, tiger, you aren't looking good tonight." Tiffany greeted him.  
"Just nervous about the new act."  
She looked at him and pushed a glass of whiskey towards him.  
"And what else? You look like on your first day here."  
"It's complicated."  
"I am a barkeeper, I live on complicated stories."  
"A good barkeeper is also a therapist, right ?"  
"You got it. So spill."  
Neal sighed.  
"A good friend of mine is invited to a bacherlorette party and guess what the women want to do."  
"They visit a strip club like the men will."  
Tiffany looked at Neal till it dawned her seconds later because of his suffering expression. She couldn't help herself and started to laugh.  
"Oh my god."she gasped hard, "Now I pity you."  
"Thanks, this really raise my spirits."  
"Don't worry, you will get through. Try to push it aside she will be sitting in the audience. It's an evening like any other."  
"I try to make myself believe this since the morning but it doesn't work."  
Without any word she filled him a second glass of whiskey.  
"I think you need this today more than ever."  
"If you keep on going with it I am drunk by the time I have to perform."  
"You wouldn't be the first and you won't be the last in the history of male stripper."  
"You are really enjoying my misery, don't you?"  
"You have no idea. Something like this never happened before. What's so bad about it?"  
"She is married to one of my best friends. It just doesn't feel right."  
"Hmm, I understand." Tiffany replied thoughtful, "And he knows she will come here?"  
"Yes, he knows. They are one of these couples who tell the other one everything. I don't know how they stand this."  
"Then there is no problem. When he knows she is here it doesn't matter you are too. It's not like she would cheat on him with you."  
Neal needed to laugh about it. Confused Tiffany blinked at him.  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"Believe me, I become the next president before they cheat on each other."  
"Sounds like the perfect marriage." Tiffany sighed depressed.  
"Perfect.. I don't know but the strongest I ever saw."  
In the meantime Neal had his third glass of whiskey in front of him.  
"What else does a woman want? And he really have to trust her to let her come here."  
"Isn't trust the base for everything?"  
"What a surprise, not only an artist but also a philosopher."  
"There are a lot of things about me that would surprise you."  
He smirked at her and took a sip.  
"I am sure about that."  
"Why are you so sure?"  
"Well, a stripping art student has some surprises left for sure."  
She refilled the little amount he drank.  
"Is it possible you try to make me drunk?"  
"I try to help."  
Impish she smiled at him and waved with the whiskey bottle.  
"The question is if this is a good method. I think I should switch to water."  
"You know whiskey means water?"  
Tiffany tried to hide a smile.  
"And this from a literature student. I am shocked."  
"Why? All famous author's either liked whiskey or wine. I think we are in good company."  
Neal raised his glass.  
"To all famous authors and artists!"  
"To a successful evening."  
Tiffany toasted at him and gave him a calming smile. Unfortunately it was time for him to leave for the show. During the opening performance he already saw Elizabeth sitting in the front row close to the stage. It was obvious she was already tippsy and waved at him with a big grin. How he should get though the performance was lost on him. After two hours it was time for his solo performance. A whole week he practiced this unholy piece and he hoped he wouldn't ruin it because Elizabeth was making him nervous. Carefully he put everything in place and controlled how it looked. On the stage Tino stood to announce him.  
"And now my lovely ladies, be curious about our new addition. Sit straight and get your dollars ready because he comes the exclusive, young and good looking BIG SPENDER!"  
Frenetic jubilation and squeals followed. With the first notes of the song Neal entered the stage elegantly. With every beat of the kettledrum he thrust his hips forward and wore the biggest grin on his face he could manage. The women encouraged him with cheering and and squealing. First he took of his jacket and swung it over his shoulder only to throw it into the crowd shortly after. Like he expected it landed inside a group of women who immediately started to fight for it. His tie and fedora followed while he strolled to the end of the stage. The women cheered delighted when he unbuttoned his shirt with a circling movement of his hips. His pants where next to get ripped from his body with an elegant move, likewise elegant he jumped into the audience. Neal danced in front of the front row for some moments till he stopped like accidental in front of Elizabeth who surprisingly caught his fedora and wore it with a big grin. He gave her a lap dance and she pushed some dollar notes into his pants. He bent forward and pretended he was kissing her.  
"News?"  
"Between the money."  
"Thanks."  
"Be careful."  
Neal danced to the next woman and guided her hands over his naked upper body which lead to more squealing and crying. He climbed back on stage and took the umbrella from the side. He twirled it around like someone would on a stroll through the park before he opened it and held it in front of him. With the last beats of the song he ripped his shorts from his body an dissembled he was completely naked behind that umbrella. The squeals, yells, cheers and cries went up to a level he never experienced before and the money flew to the stage. He took care to keep up the illusion of being completely naked while he collected the money. They didn't need to know he wore a thong which he thought was absolutely futile. More than relieved he went off the stage. Tino patted his shoulder approving and checked him out more than visible from tip to toe. Neal fought down the urge to roll his eyes and made himself ready for the final performance.

After the show was finished for tonight Neal stayed a little bit longer. He didn't want anyone to see accidentally the dollar note with the information he got from Elizabeth.  
"Come on, Tiff. You play hard to get for weeks now."  
"For a last time, Paul: I never ever would go on a date with you."  
"We don't need a date. So stressed out like you are you just need a little bit fun."  
"Get your greasy hands off of me!"  
Neal just changed when he heard the fight from the storage room.  
"Oh, Mylady waits for her southern prince who will bring her to his farm."  
"Paul, you are a moron."  
"Don't make such a fuss about it."  
"I warn you this one time. If you touch me again you will eat dirt."  
"I like stubborn girls."  
The next moment something clattered and Paul started to swear.  
"You dirty bitch. Once I am finished with you no one wants to touch you ever again."  
"Hey, everything alright?" Neal went in.  
Paul laid in the ground between some boxes and looked plain dumb.  
"Chris, hi, uhm yeah, everything fine. Paul was just a but clumsy."  
"You stupid bitch, you …..."  
"Paul, it's not appropriate to loose your temper like this when a woman is around."  
"Newbies should shut up." Paul growled, got up and left the storage room.  
"Are you really ok?" Neal asked and saw how Tiffany rubbed her wrist.  
"Yeah, he is a stupid idiot. He tries to hit on me for weeks."  
"What did you do with him?"  
"He lost his balance, that's all."  
This moment her knees went weak and she almost fell to the ground. Neal caught her halfway.  
"Hey, hey, hey, are you really alright?"  
"Yes, just a long day and an exhausting night... I still get surprised how much women drink at a bachelorette party."  
"How long do you need to work?"  
"I check the order and then I am done. You are finished for today?"  
"Yeah..."  
They stayed silent for a moment.  
"Well, we see us tomorrow. Have a nice night."  
He pulled her back to her feet and went to leave.  
"Chris?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for stepping in. I think Paul was close to loose it completely."  
"You are welcome. His behavior was inappropriate and disrespectful."  
"Wow, not only the new star in the house but also still a gentleman."  
"Sorry, I didn't got informed you aren't allowed to be a gentleman as stripper." he replied with his 100 watt trademark smile and leaned at a rack.  
"It's rare you stay like you were before, like I told you. And didn't you want to leave?"  
"I wanted to but the way Paul is acting at the entrance it would be better if you don't go alone to your car."  
"Thank you."  
Ten minutes later he accompanied her to her car. Paul watched it with burning anger.  
"I think you were right. If I would have been alone out here..."  
"You are welcome."  
"Would it be impudent to invite my hero in shining armor over for a late dinner?"  
Usually Neal would have declined but it was a tough night for him and his lonesome "student apartment" was the last space on earth he wanted to go to.  
"Usually I don't let myself invite for dinner by the damsel in distress but for you I will make an exception."  
"I am honored."  
In silence they drove to her apartment.  
"I apologize for the chaos but I was in a hurry..."  
"Don't worry."  
"Take a seat. Make yourself at home like this would be your chaos."  
His eyes went through the room.  
"You are reading Pablo Neruda?"  
"I love his works. Does this sound bathetic for a student of literature?"  
"You are studying literature and work in this club …...why?"  
"Out of the same reason like you, to pay for college."  
Tiffany took a look into her fridge.  
"Even if this would make me look weird... the only things I can offer are pizza and red wine and I don't know if this is a good one."  
Long forgotten pieces of memories came into his mind and covered reality for a moment.  
"It's ok. White wine would be worse."  
The laughed together about it.  
"You come from Georgia?" Neal asked curious.  
"Yeah, I needed to get out of it and for a small town girl New York is the big bad world. Would you mind if I change into something more comfortable?"  
"No, feel free."  
"Like I said, make yourself at home and if you want to clean up or write my papers don't hesitate."  
Tiffany vanished into her bed room and when she came back her table wasn't buried with papers and books anymore, the table was set, the wine stood there in a decanter with two glasses and some of her lamps had a different position.  
"Wow, now I feel under dressed in my comfy clothes."  
"I hope it's ok I rearranged these two lamps, the light looks warmer that way."  
"Thanks. I put the pizzas into the oven."  
"Good idea, I am starving."  
"Aww poor you."  
Tiffany went into the kitchen. When she came back Neal handed her a glass of wine.  
"What are we toasting to?"  
"To my hero in need."  
"Cheers."  
They clinked glasses and took a sip.  
"This wine is really good.", she told.  
"Yeah... red berries, oak wood, tannin...a little hint of rose in the outflow."  
Tiffany was surprised.  
"My parents had a big wine cellar." he said apologizing.  
"Ah and as the great lover or arts of any kind you needed to taste."  
"Guilty as charged.", Neal smiled.  
About 20 minutes later they sat on the ground at the small table and shared the pizza.  
"The wine really puts the pizza to a higher level."  
"Indeed and as dessert I can offer a second bottle of it. But how do you come home?" Tiffany asked worried.  
"I take a taxi."  
"Well then, some more wine, my honorable knight?"  
"I'd love to, Mylady."  
Tiffany giggled. While they drank some more wine they talked about literature and art. Neal felt really comfortable with her. She had this wonderful easy going way to be and a bell-like light laughter he needed to laugh along with her. For the first time since this undercover assignment started he felt normal, even if he had to lie about his personal history. The only topic that made her sad was when she talked about her older sister who left home years ago in a fight with their parents and went away because the small town was making her crazy.  
"I guess you didn't tell your parents, what you are working?" Tiffany asked him with a small smile.  
"I told them I am a waiter. I think it's not wise to tell my mother on the phone: Hey, I am a stripper and female strangers put their money in my shorts."  
"I bet they would be thrilled."  
"What did you tell yours?"  
"I said I am rubbing my breast against a dance pole...no just a joke. I told them basically the same like you. Not the whole truth but not a lie either."  
"Good answer."  
Tiffany leaned onto his shoulder.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I just forgot how good a intellectual conversation is. Most of the guys working in the club are barely smart enough to strip. And usually art students don't start a stripper career."  
"My IQ wasn't good enough to be a waiter."  
Tiffany choked on the sip of wine she was just taking and coughed hard. Neal patted her back till she calmed down.  
"Sorry."  
"No problem."  
Tears from coughing laid in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Neal reached out for her face to push the tears away. Tiffany closed her eyes when she felt the sensation of his hand on her cheek.  
"You hand is shaking." she told in a whisper before she opened her eyes again. He wanted to move his hand away but she laid her head into it. Neal knew he should leave. He had no idea who she was and if she was more than just an employee of their suspect but he didn't moved an inch. He looked at Tiffany and for a heartbeat he was tempted to tell her the truth why he was at the club, who he was, what he did and what he was doing now. But before he could do it she took his head in her hands and softly kissed him. It was one of the rare occasions he got surprised by something. Non the less he kissed her back till breathing became an issue.  
"I am sorry. Normally I don't invite colleagues over at mine and …..."  
"I am shocked..."  
"Oh gosh, I am so sorry, Chris. Is there anything I can do to make up for this?"  
"There is something I can think of." he replied with a mischievous smirk.  
"I think so, too." Tiffany smiled back and took place on his lap to kiss him again. Without thinking twice he replied that kiss. Neal's hands rested on her lower back with his thumbs moving in circles above the fabric of her shirt. Their lips parted again and Tiffany simply looked at him. He bent forward to kiss her again but she eluded him. Questioning he looked at her not daring to say something what could ruin the moment. With an impish almost devilish smile she took his hand and guided him into her bedroom. Neal didn't got a second to look around because her lips were back on his the moment they went through the door. Her hands moved over his back searching for the hem of his shirt. Determined she pulled on it and got him out of it. Neal on the other side mirrored her movements and within no time both were naked. She moved him to her bed. Before he could fall into it he pulled Tiffany close and threw her on her own bed. Surprise shew itself on her face. Like a feline predator on the hunt he moved towards her. Neal wanted to discover her body with his hands but she stopped him. Confused he looked at her only to find himself on his back the next second with her above him. He felt how she guided his unbearable erection inside her. With a big grin she started to move her hips in circles. He couldn't stop himself from smiling and watched her how much she enjoyed it to have him inside her. She bent down to kiss him what he used to take her off balance. Now it was her turn to be surprised laying on her back. Tiffany's encouraging nod accompanied by a smile was all he needed. At first his thrusts came slow and carefully but the way she dug her fingers into his back and pulled him closer with her legs intertwined behind him made him forget everything. Pure animalistic desire overtook him and he thrust as hard as he could. Tiffany's orgasm came first and triggered his. Minutes later both laid next to each other out of breath but with happy grins.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well guys after this chapter there is only one more to go. Have fun._

7.

Neal's head was humming like a bee hive. It was highly possible he just made the biggest mistake he could have done. He didn't knew if Tiffany was taking part in the money laundry or if she was Basile's mistress which was likely an option. Next to him she doze in a blissful state between sleep and being awake and he couldn't believe she could have something to do with anything illegal but on the other side he never had a good sense for women with secret agendas. He got up and started to gather his clothes. No matter who Tiffany really was she didn't know who he was and this alone possibly could put her in danger. At least more than she already was in due to her job.  
"Chris?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are you doing?"  
Still sleepy she pushed herself up into a half sitting position and looked at him with a hurt expression. Inwardly Neal swore how he could be so stupid. It was obvious to him she now thought he just wanted to have fun with her even if she took over initiative in the first place.  
"I am looking for my stuff."  
"And why are you doing this if I might ask?"  
"Tiffany..." for a moment Neal was speechless, "Listen, this wasn't planned but it would be a bad mistake if I stay."  
"Really? And it wouldn't be one if you leave now?"  
"It would the smaller one."  
Neal felt stripped down to his bones and it didn't come from the circumstance he only wore his boxer shorts by now.  
"Who are you, Chris?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Don't loose your nerves. Don't blow the cover.  
"Seriously, I am from a small town but I am neither naïve nor stupid."  
Tiffany sat up completely and trained her eyes on him.  
"I never said you are."  
"No, but you imply it every time we see us. Some things about you don't fit together and your age is only the beginning."  
"Why my age?"  
"I see guys from their early to their late twenties every day at college and your face looks too masculine for you to be only 28. You are older."  
Neal fell down on the bed next to her.  
"You are right."  
"Can you explain why?"  
"I changed my name years ago because I didn't want to have anything to do with my family anymore and a lot of scholarships are bound to age limitations."  
"So you changed your name and your age. What's your real name?"  
Questioning she looked at him. She wasn't angry, she only wanted to know the truth. Neal was actually surprised. He assumed she would throw him out.  
"My real name is Neal and before you ask I am 34."  
"You are a wandering mystery, Neal." Tiffany moved closer, "Why are you keeping so much to you?"  
"Because it would be better to keep you clueless otherwise it would put you in danger."  
"Being a barkeeper at a strip club isn't a walk in a park."  
"That's something different. The worst things you have to handle are idiots like Paul."  
"Knowing you for real means?"  
"Means your life would be at stake."  
"Isn't it already because I know you?"  
"No and it should stay that way."  
Neal tried to get up but was hold back at his arms by her.  
"Can you at least stay till the morning before you go home?"  
He looked at her for long seconds and nodded. Why he approved her wish he didn't know.

As Neal left her the next morning he got the feeling this whole assignment could have a good outcome. But first he needed to decode the message Elizabeth gave him the evening before. The little ear receiver he always wore on undercover jobs was already hidden in his wallet.  
He got paper and pen and took a closer look. The message was written on a piece of paper of the size of a dollar note and had a cipher all over it. Staring at the paper for minutes Neal realize it was one of Mozzie's codes. With an amused smile he went to decipher it.  
**Suspects identified as members of the N'drangheta. Try to get close to Basile asap. When he wants to talk to you use the receiver and send a text message with "cash cow" to Peter. The go-in signal will be "It would be a pleasure to work with you". Good luck PBDH  
**Neal sighed. The initials were definitively Peter's and Mozzie's but the message itself meant they want to end it also as fast as human possible. After the last evening it shouldn't be much of a problem. Two or three evenings more and Basile would notice him since he already earned more than Paul. Even if he hated to strip and didn't like this idiot Paul it was some little gratification to take away his money with it. However he didn't had any idea how the evening would be because Tiffany was on duty and he could picture vividly she would love to do something between smack him or punish him with icy silence for last night.  
All the more he was surprised when he entered the club. Tiffany already stood behind the bar and checked the liquor. The moment she saw him she smiled at him friendly like the evenings before and waved him over. She was ahead and had is glass of whiskey ready he got every night to calm down.  
"One time a drink for old men."  
"Tiffany, because of this morning..."  
"It's ok. I didn't expect you to wait till I am up."  
"It's really ok?"  
"You can believe me when I say this."  
Her gaze went to the entrance. He followed her gaze and saw Paul standing there accompanied by Rick. The way he gestured and threw glances towards them made it clear he didn't forget about the night before and was out for revenge. How this would end with someone like Paul was pretty much obvious to Neal.  
"I think this should be my only drink tonight."  
He raised his glass to distract her from the scene at the entrance.  
"Why? I think you strip so much better when slightly drunk." she smiled.  
"Maybe, but I hate to be drunk when I have to handle such idiots."  
Tiffany got the hint and gave him a thankful smile.  
"So up into the ring, tiger."  
Neal needed to smile and went to change. Paul was already backstage and aggressions radiated from him. He was barely through the door when he got pinned at a wall by Paul.  
"I think we need to discuss something, Chris."  
"This would be, Paul?"  
"Tiffany is mine, get your hands of her."  
"If she is your girl, why did she turned you down yesterday and showed you how nice the ground looks?"  
The other dancers laughed. It wasn't a secret Paul was a bad behaving bully.  
"That was a misconception you didn't need to step in."  
"It was also a misconception you sneaked around on the parking lot hoping you would get her alone?"  
"Is this true, Paul?" Rick interjected.  
"This has nothing to do with it, so keep out, Rick."  
Rick stepped closer and turned Paul around facing him.  
"I think I need to get something straight. I hate being lied at and I see no reason why Chris should do this. You on the other side...we all know how you are. Though I give you some piece of advice if you intend on keep your job here: no matter if you are a star or not, keep your hands off the ladies at the bar and above all if I just have the suspicion you misbehave towards them you get fired."  
Paul freed himself from Rick's grip and went through the back door to smoke. Rick looked after him and turned to Neal.  
"Tell me if you notice he forces himself on Tiffany again. He never learned how to behave."  
Neal nodded and went to change. Paul came back in time for the opening performance and everything was like at any other night. The only difference was it was the third night in a row Neal earned more than Paul. With a big grin he went to the bar.  
"Well, this is a good mood."  
"Could be because Paul is already heading home and I earned more then him again."  
"I told you, you will be the new star."  
Neal suddenly got serious.  
"Tiffany... I want to apologize for yesterday. Would you like to spend tomorrow with me? It's Saturday and there is nothing on my schedule than work at night and I really would love it."  
"You are serious?"  
"As I can be."  
She started to beam in joy.  
"I really would love to. But I won't be able to get up before noon."  
"Me neither. What do you think about visiting an exhibition? There is this fantastic Monet exhibition I would like to got to with you."  
"Art student through the bone, huh?" Tiffany laughed, "But yes. I bet you can tell more about the pieces than those guides."  
"I tell you everything you like to know."  
"So tomorrow at noon?"  
"I get you , if this is ok. What about 2 p.m.?" he asked.  
"I think we both would be alive then."  
Neal gave her an honest smile and she smiled back with red cheeks.  
Tiffany had to admit she was nervous and had changed like a hundred times till she was satisfied. When the door bell rang she jumped up and hurried down the stairs excited. Neal waited for her with two coffee to go cups in his hands. They hugged each other and gratefully she accepted her cup.  
"Hey, nice to see you. How was your night?" she smiled at him.  
"Yeah, I was exhausted but like I said, I wouldn't make that much money with any other job."  
On their way to and through the exhibition he told her everything about the early works of Monet and his vita, the way he painted like using complementary contrast and the usage of spectral colors. She was impressed by all his knowledge even if she should expect this from an art student. Tiffany stopped at a picture of a women in a Japanese gown.  
"I like his landscapes but this... it's so different from the others. She is just so elevated and full of life. It's a bit flippant and I miss the "atmosphere" because the room is empty except for her."  
"This is "La Japonaise" Neal started to explain, "In 1875 Monet turned towards Japonism after Japan opened up for the western civilization in the mid 19th century. This cultural influence grew into a hype especially in the big European cities. Since his journey to Netherlands in 1871 he collected Japanese woodcarvings who served as inspiration for his pictures. He actually let a Japanese bridge built over his pond in the garden of his property in Giverny. The woman in this picture is Camille Doncieux, first his model, then his secret mistress because he depended on his families wealth and he married her after their son was born. The picture of her in the green dress was painted in only 4 days. Later he painted her a lot together with their children. She died at the age of 32."  
"But the woman in the other picture was dark haired."  
"It's a wig. Monet use this disruption with the classical picture of a geisha to make it more interesting for the audience."  
"I guess for the same reason she is holding a fan with the Tricolore while the wall is typical Japanese."  
"You are good. Only a few notice this."  
She smiled a little bit shy.  
After the exhibition they sat together at a coffee shop.  
"So, why art?"  
"Excuse me?" Neal replied baffled.  
"Why do you study art?"  
"Because I am interested in it."  
"Neal..." Tiffany shook her head like talking to a fretful toddler.  
"There is no special reason. Art shows so many possibilities to see life. Something immortal remains, a moment, a thought. It make people think after they saw it. For example you could show hundred people one of Monet's sea rose pictures and you will get as many different views on it, good and bad ones. On one side art is use to show reality on the other side you you can tamper reality or create a complete new one."  
"Like creating a new identity and live a new life?"  
"For example. It's easier to create a new self than trying to fix something that broken to no repair. It was the smartest to leave all of it behind."  
"Your family must be really screwed up."  
"You have no idea."  
"I am sorry."  
"You don't need to. And why did you decide for literature?"  
"I needed something that polished up me being a waitress. Just kidding. They are basically the same reasons like yours. Every piece that was ever written includes a certain view or was influenced by the era it was written. Literature is a mirror of your own or society's mood and reserves it for eternity. Like pictures or sculptures do. This thought fascinates me that something that was written hundred of years ago today finds a person who feels and thinks the same things the author did. I always read a lot. You could say you sit in front of a typical bookworm."  
"I remember them being a lot different."  
"You would change your mind immediately once you saw me while learning. Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Why are you studying other artists? Did you never had the ambitions to create something of your own?"  
"A good artist knows who he is and I lived on a fake identity for so long I think I can't create something that's really me."  
"But you know who you are behind this other identity."  
"I prefer to not think about it. It would rip apart old wounds."  
Tiffany noticed his change of tone and put her hand over his.  
"I am sorry. I am too curious sometimes...I didn't meant to hurt you."  
"I know. Tiffany, this is not my favorite topic and I don't like to talk about it, especially not at a first date."  
"Woah, we have an official date?"  
"We can call it an exchange of art lovers if you don't like the term date."  
"No, it's ok."She stirred her coffee thoughtfully.,"This is the best date in a long time."  
"Really?"  
"Neal, I am a barkeeper at a strip club and you experienced Paul. You can guess how my dates looked like."  
Neal almost drowned himself with his cappucino.  
"You had a date with Paul and he his still alive?"  
Tiffany had to laugh.  
"No, he tried to hit on me a couple of times but I thought he is a sleazy moron and put him down. I had one or two dates but they all appeared to be dead loss."  
"I am sorry."  
"Why? I am a big girl and can defend myself."  
"What you proved spectacularly with Paul."  
"Rick told me this neanderthal moron attacked you yesterday."  
"Doesn't matter. I guess his ego was hurt because he got showed his limits."  
"Please be careful."  
"Tiff, this may sound weird but even art students from Colorado know how to defend themselves."  
"Good to know. You could be an interesting sparring partner." she chuckled girlish.  
"As long as I am not your punching ball."  
"Depends on your behavior."  
A little later he brought her back home. They stopped at her door to say goodbye.  
"Thanks for the date. I really liked it."  
"We can repeat it."  
They looked at each other and Neal caressed her cheek.  
"I would ask you to come upstairs with me.",Tiffany told in a whisper, "But there are papers waiting for me to be written and they have no appreciation for cute stripping art students."  
"That's really bad. But we see us at work tonight."  
"I know. Your whiskey will be waiting for you."  
"You are really a pride of your profession."  
"Always at your service, Sir. "she smiled and dropped a curtsy.  
Neal pulled her close and looked at her for a long time.  
"I really need..., the …..."  
"I know your papers are waiting."  
"Yeah, dreadfully..."  
"I won't keep the busy student from her work. We'll see us."  
He let her go and turned to leave.  
"Hey, does the hard working student doesn't get a goodbye kiss to make her remember your whiskey?"  
Neal smiled at her with his 100 watt smile and pulled her close again to kiss her gently. Tiffany kissed him back an for a moment she was tempted to forget about her term papers.  
"And will you remember my whiskey tonight?"  
"I think so. I am more afraid I forgot about my papers..."  
"Then you better hurry up before you forget more about it."  
He smiled at her a last time before he let her go. She turned around and leaned at the door frame for a moment before she went upstairs and tried her best with a futile attempt to continue on her term papers because her mind kept on wandering off.

Less than hour later it knocked on her apartment door. Surprised by it because she didn't expected any visitor,s but curious enough to see who hindered her from working she went to open it. She expected a lot but not Neal with a big grin standing in front of her.  
"May it be your forgot where you live due to the anticipation of your whiskey tonight?"  
"No, but I thought you won't have time to cook and something from the best Thai restaurant in the city would be welcome."  
"So you came because you are worried about my physical well being?"  
"Are you implying I have base motives?"  
"I would never do this, Neal."  
"May I come in?"  
"Make yourself at home."  
Inwardly Tiffany grinned like mad when Neal entered her apartment.  
"You drink red wine while learning?"  
"As literature student I feel myself drawn to it."  
"Why isn't this surprising me?"  
"Because you are a smart guy."  
"I can live with it."  
"Do we need cutlery?" she asked already half on her way into the kitchen.  
"Only if you can't eat with chopsticks."  
"That's not a problem."  
Like they did 2 day before they sat down on the floor of the living room while eating. Tiffany had a lot to do to concentrate on her fantastic curry and not on the skilled way Neal ate with chopsticks. She caught herself having thoughts that had more in common with her bedroom than their meal.  
"Tiffany, you alright?"  
"Huh? What? Uhm, yeah, why are you asking?"  
"You look red like a tomato and appear absent minded."  
"Yeah... the green curry is hotter than expected." she babbled.  
"Would you loved something else?"  
"No, it' great. It's more the green curry at the Thai I use to go to isn't that hot but it's delicious."  
"We can swap if you like."  
"No, no way, you don't surreptitiously obtain food from me."  
"That wasn't my intention."  
Tiffany got hit by his sad puppy look and couldn't look away. When she was finally able to look away she looked down into her box just in time to see a stranger's pair of chopsticks stealing some of her curry.  
"Neal, seriously..."  
"Sorry, I must have mistaken the boxes."  
"Of course."  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked with a grin.  
"Let me think about it..."  
A pleading puppy dog look hit her and she started to laugh.  
"I am not mad with you."  
After their meal Neal got up to throw the boxes away.  
"So, my fair lady, the break is over."  
"Means?"  
"We have to got to work."  
"Oh dammit... shit I need to change and apply make up."  
"That's why I told you in time."  
Tiffany jumped up and hurried into the bath room. About half an hour later she was ready to go.  
"What do you think?"  
"You look great."  
She turned red and grabbed her purse starting to rummage around in it.  
"Are you missing something?"  
"Yeah, my keys."  
"Calm down, we are still in time and you keys are on your sideboard."  
"You are right."  
"With?"  
"It puts me in grave danger to spend time with you. I let you steal my food, you keep me from learning and now I forget I have to work."  
"Does this mean you don't want to see me anymore?", he asked with mock hurt.  
"I know I should say no but on the other side... would someone be dangerous who brings a worn out student her meals and remind her to work?"  
"Maybe just to make you feel save..."  
"Well then I am a brave Little Red Riding Hood and offer the Big Bad Wolf to carry my basket home later."  
Neal let out some playful growl that made Tiffany shiver delighted. Inwardly she reminded herself to count to ten, grabbed her keys and guided Neal outside. When they stood in the hallways she looked him directly into his eyes.  
"You can be really happy I like my job because after this a few moments before I wouldn't care if we need to work or not."  
"I start to ask myself who is the dangerous one."


	8. Chapter 8

_So here we go with the last chapter. Originally this was the first part of a series but since this part can stand alone we decided against the sequels and now concentrate on our fan fictions with Neal and Rebecca. Maybe we decide at a later point to continue this series. Non the less let us now what you think and have fun._

* * *

8.

The moment they entered the "Devil's Heaven" Tino immediately came storming over to Neal.  
"Christian, darling, I was never so happy to see you."  
"What's up?"  
"Paul called in sick... We need you as substitute. I am so happy Rick made you train Paul's performances in case something happens."  
"I should... and Paul is sick?" Neal asked completely surprised.  
"Yeah, I would guess his ego hurts." Tiffany chuckled.  
"Oh sweetheart, without your mean cynicism something would be really missing here." Tino replied and hugged her.  
"Okay you two, I vanish behind the bar counter and your drinks are ready when you come over."  
"Thanks."  
"Have fun, tiger!" Tiffany purred before she went over. Neal as well as Tino were astonished.  
"What was that?" Tino asked confused.  
"Uhm, I don't know. Tiffany started doing this some time ago."  
"She likes you but for heaven's sake don't get caught."  
"There is nothing. We are just friends."  
"Oh mi amor, that's the oldest excuse in the world. And I heard a lot from our dear Tiff in the time she worked here but never a purr."  
"Like I said, we are just friends and it's a nice compensation for those hyenas that come here."  
"Who adore you... but we expected this."  
"I really shall take over Paul's part?"  
"Ah Christian, still a bit shy? Don't worry, mi amor, you get that done. You are already the unofficial star around here, it was just a matter of time this would happen."  
Neal spend the next 15 minutes with Tino explaining him how the course of performances would be this night. After this he was more than happy to get his whiskey pushed into his hand by Tiffany. Tino just got his cosmopolitan and vanished again.  
"I already thought I was in hell but even Dante couldn't create this better."  
"Come on, this could have been worse.", Tiffany laughed.  
"Worse?"  
"Yes, this could have happen on Thursday."  
"Oh gosh, I would have left through the back door."  
"Well then, I am happy you didn't."  
For a moment they forgot where they were and looked into each other eyes.  
"Christian? Where are you? It's about time!"  
"Sometimes I hate Tino," she growled annoyed. Neal gave her an encouraging smile and went to change.  
Hours later he was more than happy to call it a night. Not only had he to take over Paul's performances but also his own which meant the double amount of work. At least he earned more than double and he fell ready to drop dead sleeping on the bar chair.  
"Hey my tired knight, in need of some refreshment?"  
"Better not. Tino scheduled some extra training for tomorrow and this at ten! And his order sounded more like a threat. We won't come home till we `put together a show that is better than anything this philistine Paul could ruin`. I am really asking myself if we will be able to give a show in the evening."  
"Aww, poor you, but be assured I will be standing here to serve you your desired whiskey."  
"You are the shining light at the end of the road."  
"Is there anything else I can do to cheer you up?" she asked and bent forward with an impish smile.  
"What are you up to?"  
Tiffany gave him another whiskey.  
"I didn't want..."  
"You'll need one."  
"For what?"  
Tiffany bent closer to him, brought her lips close to his ear and started to purr.  
"Is this enough as answer?" she asked with a challenging smile. Neal looked at her baffled.  
"Does this mean, what I think?"  
"It's up to you to find out, tiger.", she replied and went to the storage room.

Like Neal though the extra training was tough. Tino didn't only planned a whole new show he also made Neal and Rick train a new performance for the evening. He really thought being a slave in an ancient galley would have been more fun. The only thing that made him smile when ever he thought about it was the outcome of last night when Tiffany asked him to "help" with the weekly alcohol order. After eight hours of torture Tino was finally satisfied. Neal was about to get his stuff and go home as fast as possible when he got stopped by Tino.  
"Christian, wait a sec, darling."  
"What's up, Tino?"  
He tried to not show his impatience.  
"Be there an hour earlier. The boss wanna talk to you."  
"The boss? Why?"  
"Paul quit a few hours ago. You shall become the new star, mi amor. But you didn't got that from me." the choreographer twinkled at him conspirative. "And Francesco talks to all prime dancers before he announce it officially. It would be pretty dumb to neglect you this position."  
"I started only four weeks ago."  
"And you brought us an upsurge in sales. Didn't you notice it's getting more crowded with every evening? That's all because of you."  
"Oh...I'll be there."  
"I strongly advise you to be or I need to pull you by your lovely butt and need to smack you. I guess you aren't up to it."  
Neal noticed how the other one checked out his butt. Faster than necessary he collected his stuff and left. On his way to his apartment he sent Peter the code message with time and place. He really hoped Peter was able to get an observation operation done within three hours on a Sunday so they could move in in case Basile will give himself away tonight.

For the next three hours he tried to concentrate to find a way to make Basile give himself away as fast as possible. A couple of times he tried to eat something but couldn't get a bite down out of nervousness. On his way to the club he put in his ear receiver hoping he would soon hear the well known voice of Peter. Two blocks away from the club he saw their surveillance van and calmed down.  
"Neal, are you there?"  
"Hear you clear and loud, Peter."  
"Good luck."  
Neal took a deep breath and entered the club. Basile's bouncers sat at one of the tables and played cards. When they saw him they just groaned what he thought should be some kind of greeting. He went past them to Tino's little sanctuary and knocked.  
"Ah Christian, right in time like I know and love you. So let us see the big boss and introduce you."  
"I can't believe I should become prime dancer. Are you sure I shouldn't get fired?"  
"Nonsense, in this case I need to have a serious discussion with Francesco if this happens, so don't worry, mi amor."  
Tino knocked at the door to Basile's office and simply pushed Neal inside without a warning. He turned around to the closing door and back to look at Basile. Patiently he waited for the club owner to turn around or speak to him. The air was filled with smoke of cheap cigars. Neal looked around and discovered a picture at the wall to his right. Subconsciously he stepped closer to have a better view.  
"I see you discovered my Picasso, Mr Lionetti but I didn't expect anything different from an art student."  
"Excuse me, Sir. It's a rare occasion to find a picture like this in a place like yours."  
"A few decades ago this Picasso hang in a villa in Paris. Astonishingly it weren't the Nazi's this time who stole it but the allied troops who took it."  
"A fascinating story for a picture. How did it went into your property?"  
Basile smiled in a sleazy and disgusting way.  
"It was a gift from my business partner. But enough of it. Tino told me how well you have done. Turning into the women's favorite in only four weeks, that's amazing. I could be happy to finally get rid of this greedy idiot Paul."  
"Why finally?"  
Neal got suspicious but Basile only made a discarding move with his hands.  
"He got more and more arrogant, wanted to get a bigger piece of the cake. Never saw such a moron."  
Disgusted Basile blew smoke into Neal's direction.  
"Piece of the cake? I think I don't get you."  
"Ah, excuse me. I think I jumped ahead. Let us start at the beginning. I like to know with whom I am dealing and my men amazingly find some strange things. A Christian Lionetti around your age doesn't exist. So who are you?"  
Neal's mind worked on high speed and the greasy arrogant smile in Basile's face wasn't helping at all. Neal looked aside like he was about to confess.  
"It wasn't my intention to deceive you, Mr Basile. It's only for my safety."  
"I still want to know you real name, boy."  
"I think it's enough to say my mother is Neapolitan and her maiden name was di Lauro."  
More than ever was Neal happy about the fact he listened to the news back in Europe. Basile's reaction showed clearly he knew Neal implied he had connection to the Carmorra.  
"How did she end up here?", Basile asked nervous.  
Neal simply shrugged.  
"What every young woman makes her leave home. Love and seeking adventures. After what I heard my grandfather wasn't pleased when she left in the middle of the night."  
Basile calmed down a bit and poured himself a brandy from his small built in bar. Thoughtfully he looked at Neal.  
"You know about your family's business?"  
"How could you not know about it?"  
"I see... This are really fascinating information."  
"May I ask what this has to do with my job?"  
"What would you say if I tell you this club is a cover for money laundry."  
Neal acted like he was seriously surprised.  
"I...that would be a creative and clever cover."  
Again Basile smiled sleazy.  
"It really is. Ah I am wandering from the subject again. You are really an addition to my club and I think it's time you get something back."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Since you started working here I can do more for my business partners than ever before. I can trust, you, can't I?"  
"It's up to you if you trust me now you know who I am."  
"Smart boy. I guess you already know what's going on here."  
"After what you said you use the club for money laundry, Mr Basile."  
Basile giggled like a hyena.  
"Indeed that's what I do and you as my new prime dancer and main source of income get a piece of the big cake. To speak in numbers you get 2% of the weekly income as bonus."  
Neal did the math and was astonished.  
"That's a lot money."  
"Enough to study peacefully and rent something bigger than your tiny apartment."  
"I don't know what to say."  
"Just say yes."  
With his trademark smile Neal looked at Basile.  
"It would be a pleasure to work with you."  
"Well that asks for a toast!"  
"It does."  
"Brandy?"  
"I'd like to."  
Basile got a second glass and poured Neal a drink. Then hell break loose. Peter, Diana, Jones and at least two task force units flooded the club. Peter stormed with a colleague Basile's office.  
"FBI! Francesco Basile you are arrested for money laundry and selling looted art."  
Peter cuffed the club owner while his colleague did the same with Neal. They were guided outside. At the cars the bouncers were already standing , also Tino, two dancers and to Neal's horror also Tiffany. He saw her eyes wide in panic and the confusion in her face. Relieved he noticed she really had nothing to do with anything that was going on in the club. Everyone was pushed into a car and got driven off to the headquarter for interrogation. Neal was more than happy when Peter came over to get the handcuffs off.  
"Good job, Neal."  
"I am happy it's over."  
"Me too. I started to get worried we need to send you to our house shrink after this."  
Peter smiled and Neal knew it was just a joke.  
"I think after this the poor guy would quit his job."  
Both grinned.  
"Peter?"  
"Yeah?"  
"The woman you arrested... She is just a barkeeper and has nothing to do with anything."  
"We just take her statement and if you are right she will be home tomorrow."  
"Could you hurry it up? She is a student."  
Peter looked at Neal skeptically.  
"Is there something you need to tell me?"  
Neal looked around.  
"Not here, not now."

A little later Neal stood on his patio with a glass of wine in his hands. He was sure he had enough whiskey for the next weeks. When he heard footsteps behind him he already knew it was Mozzie.  
"Oh mon frère, my eyes are delighted to see your form again."  
"Moz, I was undercover, not lost."  
"Where is the difference?"  
"I needed to work?"  
"Was it that bad?"  
"I had to undress in front of female strangers, make it look like I was having the time of my life, I am almost deaf, have a tinnitus for the last two weeks, the gay choreographer tried to hit on me at least once a day, the former star of the show thought he had "to put me in my place"..."  
"Ok, ok I get it. A stay at a Russian jail would have been a walk in a park compared to it." Mozzie got himself a glass of wine and watched Neal analyzing. "Wasn't there something pleasant about it?"  
The way Neal's manner changed into a big grin told Mozzie everything he needed to know.  
"Well, there was something..."  
"What's her name?" Mozzie just smirked.  
"I am offended, like it's always about women."  
"I know you, my friend. Again what's her name and how did you meet?"  
"Her name is Tiffany and she is... was the assistant barkeeper in the club."  
"And?"  
"She studies literature, has a great sense of humor and a mean cynicism manner."  
"Sounds like someone I could like" Mozzie chuckled and poured a new glass of wine.  
"You definitively would. She knows how to defend herself and she was the one who kept me from going crazy."  
"You like her."  
Neal looked at his friend confused and punitive.  
"I barely know her and they arrested her. Peter assured me she would be out by tomorrow …..."  
"But you don't know how much she knew and if you would see her again."  
Neal looked into his glass like it held all the answers to his questions.  
"I prefer she doesn't learn about me at Basil's trial because she is one of the accused."  
"And if you meet her there because she should testify?" Mozzie frowned questioningly.  
"That's unlikely to happen because civil witnesses are interrogated at different days like feds."  
"So you vanish for her. May I ask why? You seem to really like her and I think you need a woman in your life."  
"Sound like she should be just a distraction."  
"That's not what I wanted to say. You are like a bonsai. Without the right care and a skilled hand you wither and in this case only a woman can provide it."  
"Sometimes I don't understand you, Moz. You continue telling me we can't expect a happy end and now you push me into a relationship?"  
"I just say it's worth a try before this precious bonsai dies away."  
Mozzie moved his hands up and down in the air to make sure Neal got he meant him in all aspects of his being.  
"This bonsai needs something else than whiskey for some time and a few days of peace."  
"This could be arranged."  
"Thanks, and Moz, don't talk to anyone about Tiffany."  
"I am as silent as the grave. But explain me one thing, mon frère, why don't you want to see her again?"  
"Do I really need to explain it?"  
Neal looked at Mozzie in tell tale way.  
"You think it would end like with Kate?"  
"Yes. There is so much like back then. Plus Tiffany is one of the good girls. Someone like her shouldn't be around someone like me."  
Both went silent for some minutes till suddenly Peter came waltzing in.  
"Neal, could you explain why this barkeeper know your real name and asked for you?"  
"Peter, before you explode in anger, I know I messed it up."  
"Explain it to me and it's better a good one otherwise we both will be in big trouble."  
Neal sat down and his shoulders slumped. With his puppy dog look he looked at Peter.  
"It wasn't my intention to tell her. Tiffany and I became friends and without her I wouldn't have stand it. The evening Elizabeth was there, there was a fight after the show with one of the dancers. He lashed out at her and I stepped in and brought her home. I assumed he would try to get her later and the way he sneaked around at the parking lot proved me right. I stayed at hers over night and we talked a lot. At one point she told me she thought something was off with me. I only told my real name and my age that's all...it wasn't actual the truth but neither did I lie to her. My answers stayed vague with everything she asked. That's all. How is she doing?"  
Mozzie looked at him thoughtfully. He know there was more than Neal told. The same feeling ran through Peter's mind but he didn't dare to ask further questions that would bring things to light that would compromise the case.  
"She is fine. We interrogated her as first one. Except these weekly visits of the debt collectors she didn't knew anything. We already let her go. And you can be really happy Diana can keep her poker face otherwise you would be screwed."  
"I am sorry."  
Peter saw Neal meant it that way. Still agitated he brushed through his hair and looked at Neal with a questioning gaze.  
"And what now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you want to see her again?"  
"No."  
Peter looked at Mozzie who slightly shook his head to let it go.  
"Neal, sometimes you wear me down. I go home. I managed to get two days off for you, so rest and don't do something dumb."  
"Peter, we are far beyond this stage."  
"Just wanted to be sure."  
Understanding smiles were exchanged and Peter left.  
"I take this as reason to leave myself."  
"You are free to stay, Moz. I won't fall asleep for the next hours."  
"As much as I would love to stay there are some things I have to do."  
Minutes later Neal was all alone. With his glass of wine in his hands he went outside on the patio and enjoyed the fantastic view. He thought about his undercover assignment and especially about Tiffany. He was absolutely sure he did the right thing this time.


End file.
